Flowers, Scorpions, and Wizards OH MY
by dancelikezombies
Summary: What happens when Rose Weasley decides to go against her fathers wishes, and become too friendly with Scorpious Malfoy after meeting him on The Hogwarts Express. Even if their first meeting is a little abominable well just have to see what it leads too.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Wizard world all credit goes to J.K. Rowling _

**_Flowers, Scorpions, and Wizards OH MY_**

_September 1__st__, 2017_

_Prologue_

Rose turned back one last time from where she stood just inches from the entrance to the train that would ultimately lead her to _Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft and Wizardry._ At once her eyes met her mother Hermione who was smiling a bitter-sweet smile waving at her daughter. She looked as if at any second tears would burst from her intelligent brown eyes. Rose's gaze drifted straight to her father for fear that if she saw her mother cry she herself would shed tears. No matter how excited she was to be going to _Hogwarts_ she would miss her parents dearly. Ron was smiling encouragingly at his daughter looking proud to be seeing her off to _Hogwarts_. That was what Rose needed to see, and with one final look at her family she turned and hopped straight on the train.

As soon as she hopped on to the train she stared around her in complete wonder. It was exactly as her mum had described it, and exactly as the books said it would be. Just like her mother, Rose had spent all summer before her first year reading as many books about _Hogwarts_ and _The Hogwarts Express. _Everything was perfect! The corridor was lined with compartments where students were sitting waiting for their arrival to the school. People running from compartment to compartment not sure where they should stay. Then there was the Trolley that was rooming up and down the corridor stopping for kids to buy treats to keep them full on the ride to _Hogwarts._ She was brimming with excitement now she couldn't wait to get to the school! If it was anything like this, perfect like the description, then she would love it. That and she wondered oddly what house she would get put in.

She remembered what her father had told her before she'd left their sides to board the train.

"_If you're not in __Gryffindor__, we'll disinherit you. But no pressure." _He had said jokingly, but she wondered if he truly meant that she had better be in **Gryffindor**? She wasn't sure if she wanted to follow everyone else, but whatever house that sorting hat put her in was fine with her.

'_I mean the hat knows best,' _she thought to herself reassuringly.

Rose was lost in such deep thoughts and wonder that she didn't even notice she was about to smash into someone. With one final step they collided knocking Rose's books out her hand and making them land one at a time on the other person.

"I'm **so **sorry!" She exclaimed jumping up instantly to help the person up. Once she saw him though she stopped for a second not believing she had smashed into the one person who her father had told her to stay away from.

A young boy about the same age as Rose who had a full head of striking white blonde hair, and light pale skin popped up from the books that had collapsed noisily on his head. He glared up at the girl through slicing grey eyes that seemed to pierce into her very soul, they looked confused and startled all at once, but Rose no matter how bad she felt for having run into him still remembered what her father had said to her before she left for the train.

"_Look who it is."_

_Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, The young boy resembled Draco so shockingly it was like seeing Draco on the first day at Hogwarts all over again._

"_So that's little Scorpius," said Ron wide eyed as he stared in the direction of the young boy. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's__** brains**__."_

"_Ron for heaven's sake," said Hermione looking at her husband with twinkling amusement sparking in her eyes. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"_

"_You're right, sorry," said Ron, then he added quietly to his little Rosie, "don't get __**too**__ friendly with him though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pure-blood."_

She shook the thought out of her mind and reached out her hand to help the boy up, "Um, here let me help you up. I'm so sorry for smashing into you like that. I get lost in my own thoughts from time to time." The boy took her hand and stood up rubbing his head where a bump would soon form. She felt horrible, and hoped that he wasn't mad at her. She hadn't even made it to _Hogwarts _yet and she had a feeling she was already going to make an enemy. She led him to an empty compartment forgetting her books lying in the middle of the corridor. She would get them in a second.

"Uh, let me get you some ice for that bump," She spurted quickly leaving the room. First she ran back to her books gathering them up in her arms then running to find her cousin Victoire, she always seemed to know what to do maybe she could help her find some ice, instead of finding Victoire she ran into Albus who was walking alone down the corridor.

"Albus," She sighed with relief at the sight of her cousin, "Can you help me find ice? I smashed into someone in the corridor when I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Sure Rose," Albus smiled then lead her to the small infirmary that the train held for minor accidents and once Rose retrieved the ice he followed her back to the compartment that held Scorpious Malfoy, who still hadn't uttered a word.

"Here some ice for that bump, and again I am sorry for the books landing on your head," She apologized once more still feeling horrible.

Albus looked at her mortified and then grabbed her arm yanking her out of the compartment and into the corridor.

"What are you doing Rose! Your father told you to not be friendly with him," Albus glared intently into her eyes hoping the point would get across. She yanked her arm away and returned his glare with a stubborn icy one, "I smashed into him and he was not rude to me at all, in fact he hasn't spoken but still." Holding the glare for a few more seconds she turned away not seeing if Albus was going to follow her back, and returned to the small compartment.

Once Rose returned she met a strong icy glare from then young white haired boy who stood up suddenly, and threw down the ice pack she had given him.

"Next time watch where you're going you little twit," He snapped before bursting out the sliding doors of the compartment and leaving Rose shocked staring at where he had just stood with tears brimming in her eyes. What Rose didn't know was that Scorpious had overheard everything Albus had said to her, and what had infuriated him was that everyone already seemed to be warning their kids to stay away from him. He presumed it was because his father, but either way he didn't like it.

Albus entered the compartment with a look in his eyes somewhere between sympathetic and a bit of smugness, but no matter what he thought he wouldn't say "I told you so" to Rose. Instead he walked over to her and hugged her. It was going to be a long ride to _Hogwarts_.

**A/N: So what do you think? I tried to get everything right. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Review to tell me if you like it. Suggestions are appreciated ****.**


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: __You know the drill. I in no way shape or form own any of the characters or world. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling!_

**Flowers, Scorpions, and Wizards OH MY**

_Chapter 1_

Rose stared intently in awe at her surroundings everything once again mirrored what her mum had told her about Hogwarts. Not only was The Great Hall gallant it was miraculous, daunting, beautiful, wondrous, and mostly all the words Rose could come up with in her vocabulary. She was quivering with excitement at this point, but was sticking close to Albus and Dominique.

What had happen on the train had been long forgotten until a certain white haired boy, who seemed to be standing all alone, appeared in front of her. He was gawking at his surroundings in a mirrored version of her wonder.

In fact all the first years she could see were staring around the marvels place in complete awe. The ceiling was spectacular it reflected the weather perfectly just as the books she had read had described! It shown a clear starry night sky, no clouds in sight, and if you looked close enough you could catch a shooting star streaming across every now and then. Rose knew she was being a barmy naïve child by doing so, but when she saw the first shooting star streak across the sky she closed her eyes to make a wish.

Then she looked around examining the rest of the room. She looked from table to table being able to tell each house apart already. Rose still was unsure of what house she wanted to be sorted in. She was counting on the sorting hat to make that decision for her, but now that she really thought about it the only thought that slipped into her head was _'Not Slytherin'._ Rose shook the thought away at once for someone at the head of the room had cleared their throat waiting for the awe struck first years to turn their attention to them.

Rose looked up to see Professor McGonagall smiling at the now quieting students. "To all who have returned this year we welcome you back to Hogwarts," roars of cheers bounced off the walls of The Great Hall and the Headmistress waited patiently for the sound to die down before continuing, "and to those first years standing in front of me welcome to Hogwarts. You have a great journey a head of you."

"As most of you know tonight you will be sorted into houses. And remember first years! Your house is your family! You will share a common room and dorms, classes and a table in The Great Hall." Professor McGonagall went on to explain. "The houses, as some of you may know, are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Throughout the year you can earn points for your house in class or outside of it. However you can also lose points for rule-breaking. These points with ultimately decide which house wins the House Cup at the end of this year!"

While the Professor had been explaining all the ropes of Hogwarts to the young first years a man had brought out a large black pointed hat, and sat it on a wooden seat in the middle of the front of the room. Rose knew the hat was soon to break out in song but she was still struck with awe, and barely noticed the song until it stopped. Then the Headmistress started speaking where she had left off.

"Now all first years," Professor McGonagall's voice rang out clearly, "step forward to receive your housing assignments. We will call you in alphabetical order one at a time. I wish you all the best of luck in being sorted into a house that will suite you well!" With that she grabbed a rather large list and started reading from the top. Rose looked around in nervous anticipation that was mixed with a striking excitement she had never experienced before. It was all so overwhelming, but she was so glad it was finally happening.

She smiled at once turning to Albus who reflected what she was feeling. "What house do you think you'll be sorted to Albus?"

Albus opened his mouth to answer, but faltered for a second. He seemed as unsure as her. "Well I'm not entirely sure was house I'll be sorted too. I feel like I want to be different, but then again the hat knows best right?"

Rose nodded at once completely agreeing with her cousin explanation. It was exactly how she felt, _'At least I am not alone in the different thing.'_ Then she again saw the white haired boy standing straight in front of her, still alone. Didn't he have any friends at all? Maybe Rose could befriend him? No matter what her father had told her she would not want anyone to be left without a friend, even if it was _Draco Malfoy's _son, and with that thought she stepped forward to greet Scorpious.

"What house are you hoping you'll be sorted to Scorpious?" asked Rose hoping that a stinging retort was not going to escape his lips this time. Actually instead Scorpious looked up at the young red-headed girl in confusion. How could she be so nice to him, even when he himself had been a complete prat to her on the train, it made no sense to him but he answered anyway.

"I'm actually not completely sure to tell you the truth. My father wants me to be in Slytherin. Though I'm not entirely sure I want to be in Slytherin. I'm hoping the hat has a better idea for me."

Rose looked shocked. So she wasn't the only one who had that idea, to stray from the path her parents wanted for her, at least she knew more kids were thinking that as well. "Well you're not alone in that thinking. Albus and I were both just agreeing that we might want to be different then our parents," she replied.

"Well maybe we'll all be housed together." Scorpious smiled then fell silent turning his attention back to the event at hand.

Rose stepped back to her two cousins pleased at the progress she had just made. Maybe she would make a friend out of this Scorpious after all. She wasn't entirely sure why, but she wanted to befriend the young wizard.

"Malfoy, Scorpious!" the Professors voice rang out at once hushing the whole room.

Scorpious stepped up to where the hat was seated brimming with nervousness, but concealing it the best he could. Once the giant black hat was placed on his head he immediately thought, _'NOT SLYTHERIN!'_

'_Not Slytherin? Are you sure you don't want to be placed in the house your father occupied as a young one? You would make a great Slytherin wizard, but I see you have decided you would rather not be placed there,' _the hat whispered genuinely for only Scorpious' ears to hear_, 'Well let's see then. Your mind is bursting with intelligence, and I can see clearly your readiness to learn as much as you can. You're just like your mother in that way. I think I have decided what house you shall be in!'_

With that the hat rang aloud, "BETTER BE RAVENCLAW!"

The whole room hushed quietly shocked tremendously with the fact that a Malfoy had been housed in anything but Slytherin. Though Rose herself was not surprised one bit. In fact she was pretty sure where she wanted to be housed now, and that house started with an R.

Several moments later her cousin Albus was finally called to be sorted, "Potter, Albus!" The hat had barely touched his headwhen it proudly yelled out Ravenclaw as his house. Everyone was genuinely shocked, but Albus looked rather relieved to not have been put in Gryffindor. He ran to the Ravenclaw table, and took a seat near the end turning back to watch the rest of the first years be sorted.

Soon her cousin Dominique was called up to be sorted, and the hat was only placed on her head for a few minutes before it rang out that she was to be in Gryffindor. This saddened Rose a lot, but she was sure she'd be okay with it. She knew what house she was destined to be in as soon as the Professor called out her name.

"Weasley, Rose!"

Rose marched proudly up to that hat, and sat down waiting for it be placed on her head. Once it was placed there she instantly thought, _'Please put me in Ravenclaw!'_

'_You want to be placed in Ravenclaw, eh? I mean you've certainly got the brain's for it, just like your mum Hermione I must say, but are you sure you wouldn't rather be put in Gryffindor with your family? No, I see you've already made your decision on this matter. Well if you're sure.'_

The hat rang out clearly for all to hear, "RAVENCLAW!"

That was the last straw for her family seated at the Gryffindor table. The all gasped looking more disgruntled then before. They were in complete shock, and showing it immensely. They could deal with one of their relatives being shoved into a different house but not two! No matter what they thought Rose didn't give it a second thought. She hopped up from the stool, and strolled perfectly happy over to her cousin Albus who was awaiting her with a saved seat.

Once the final young wizards and witches were sorted the cheers streamed from each table for each new witch and wizard they had received into their house. Professor McGonagall stood quietly smiling waiting for the students to quiet their cheering. Once the cheering died down her voice rang clearly from the front.

"Before we begun our great feast I would like to remind you all that The Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students! Also do not forget that in the morning tomorrow you will receive your schedules for the year. Make sure you're here to get them so you will know where you are going once classes start. Any other information that is required for your knowledge will be told to your by your Prefects upon returning to your common rooms tonight. Now everyone enjoy the feast!"

With the Professors last words a ton of food appeared on each table in The Great Hall. With brimming excitement and thoughts of what could take place this year Rose turned to the food and dug in.

**A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter as much as I loved writing it. Yes I know the ending was kind of rushed, and maybe left off in a bad spot. Its 4am and if I don't get off soon we won't be seeing another chapter for a while. Because I'll get grounded for being on so late. There may be some mistakes. I hope none too major! I hope I write the chapters better in the future. Please review and as I said before suggestions are appreciated as well as criticism! Also I would like to thank my reviewers! Without all of you I would have probably not have had the courage to continue writing my fanfiction.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to once again thank all my reviewers. Please anyone who is coming across this story, and reading it review D:? I could really use more reviews so I know if the story is any good so far. I think I have almost 200 hits, and only 4 reviews. Well I'm warning you all ahead of time that there will be time skips in my story. If not then I won't be able to get to my reason for the fanfiction. I hope you're enjoying it so far!**

**P.S.- I would like everyone to know that I have edited this chapter, changed a few things, and added some stuff.**

_Disclaimer:__ I in no way own neither this beautiful world nor the amazing intriguing characters that make up the world. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling :)! _

_**Flowers, Scorpions, and Wizards OH MY**_

_Chapter 2_

It had been a few weeks since classes at Hogwarts had commenced. Rose was already becoming the top witch of her year, just like her mum Hermione had been, she was only barely above Scorpious Malfoy who seemed to have inherited his mother keen mind as well. Albus was also doing exceptionally well in all of his classes, not near the top but not bad neither, though he was in top position when it came to the flying lessons that they were forced to take each week. Rose detest flying, no it wasn't that she detest it more like she was terrified of it, but she sucked it up each week, and acted like she was perfectly fine being on a broom. So far though her favorite class had to be Charms! She had been one of the few students in her class who had perfectly perfected _Wingardium Leviosa _on the first try.

Her classes for the first year of Hogwarts consisted of: _Charms _with _Flitwick_(with Slytherin), _Transfiguration _with _McGonagall_(with Hufflepuff), _Defence Against The Dark Arts _with _Carrow_(with Gryffindor), _Astronomy _with _Sinistra_(with Gryffindor as well), _Herbology _with _Longbottom_(with Hufflepuff), _History of Magic _with _Binns_(with Slytherin), _Potions _with _Corner_(with Hufflepuff again), and _Flying _with _Wood_(with Gryffindor). All of which she had with Scorpious and Albus of course.

She and Albus hadn't become fast friend with Scorpious like she had thought they would. Scorpious was a lot like his father in many aspects. He could be stubborn, arrogant, snide, harsh, and when provoked he could be pretty nasty. Rose knew he had a good side as well. He could be nice, sweet, a great friend, and if you needed to he'd stick up for you. They were all pretty great friends now though to her relief. Though she could still recall the first few days when Scorpious had been a complete loner, and intolerable.

"_Scorpious!" called Rose from across the table where she sat with her cousin Albus discussing that night's homework for Potions class. Scorpious looked up from the book he had been reading, looking startled as he always looked when Rose called him, but answering anyway._

"_Yes Rose, what do you want now?" he replied in his calm expressionless voice. Rose hated when he answered that way. Ever since he had received a letter back from his parents the day before he'd been more distant from the others. Acting as if none of them existed except for himself. It infuriated Rose that he was being this way! _

"_Never mind then "Mr. Loner" if you're going to act that way then I won't talk to you!" she retorted standing up from the table suddenly, slamming her book shut, and strutting off for the common room. She couldn't stand to be in the room with that bloody boy another second!_

Rose laughed quietly to herself and shook the memory from thought going back to reading her copy of **Hogwarts: A History**. When suddenly someone thudded down beside her making her leap into the air, and almost let out a high pitch squeak. Rose turned a storming icy gaze at the so called person who decided it was okay to scare her. That's when her gaze met the friendly grey eyes of Scorpious, but she was still too infuriated at him to speak calmly.

"Scorpious! What in Merlins name! Couldn't you have made some kind of sound, announced yourself, or something to let me know you were going to come plopping down beside me! Or did you think it was okay to nearly have given me a heart attack?"

Scorpious' friendly gaze turned into that of an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Rosie-"

Rose cut him off the second he uttered that embarrassing nickname. "Don't call me Rosie," she protested her face growing slightly pink as a blush formed on her ivory skin.

Scorpious chuckled then continued. "I'm sorry _Rose_ I didn't mean to frighten you," he finished putting emphasis on her name. Scorpious liked calling her _Rosie_. He found it rather entertaining when her face grew red when he decided to call her by her nickname.

"Anyways," Scorpious started getting to the reason he had for nearly giving her a heart attack, "Albus sent me over here to see if you had finished any of your homework for the weekend."

"Really do you two not know me at all?" Rose laughed. "You've both gone mad. Of course I finished my homework. I did it last night. That leaves me the whole weekend off to catch up on my reading."

Rose faltered for a minute and looked suspiciously at Scorpious. "Why do you two want to know if I am done with my homework?"

"Albus has this bonkers idea that you'll actually let us copy," explained Scorpious who ducked in time so that the book that had been tossed at his head missed by a few centimeters. Rose guessed Albus had chunked the book at Scorpious.

Rose burst out in laughter. "Tell him that I would never let you two copy my work. That would mean I would be making you guys dependent on me for answers. You've got to learn yourself, and Scorpious I know you can figure it out. You're second in our year. That makes you just as smart as I am-"

Rose stopped laughing suddenly. She had just complemented Scorpious, who by the way was looking down embarrassed his face growing red, but he actually didn't let that get the best of him. He looked up to Rose smiling.

"Thanks," said Scorpious before getting up and strolling back to where Albus and himself had been seated at the Gryffindor table. They had lounging around there all morning hanging out with Fred and Dominique talking about some _Quidditch _stuff. It seemed while some of her cousins had warmed up to the young Malfoy some also had not. Her chocolate brown gaze averted to where James sat with a few friends who were cackling in laughter sneering obviously at Scorpious, Rose frowned at this, she hated how James seemed to refuse to give the boy a chance. Though she still hoped that one day he would get over himself, and eventually give Scorpious a chance.

"Those boys are barking mad I swear," Rose laughed to herself before placing a book marker in her book and standing up from the table to head back to the Ravenclaw common room.

**A/N: Yes I know that chapter was kind of boring, and lacked description, and many other things. I added a hint of young puppy love between our little Scorpy and Rosie ;). Though I really couldn't think of what to write. I want to add a bit more drama, but I'm not sure how. I'll make sure the next chapter is exciting, and longer. Well I hope you guys enjoyed the horrible chapter full of writers block. Review please? Suggestions and Criticism are greatly appreciated! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Lina here again with another A/N: Letting you guys know I have once again edited one of my chapters. Yeah Im sorry for you guys having to reread this chapter, but I never seem to be satisfied with my writing XD. Hopefully this is the last time you have to deal with the ever changing mind of the unsatisfied Lina XD.**

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers again :3! I'm starting to get really proud of my fanfic. I have almost 650 hits and 7 reviews. Come on people tell me what you think! **

_Disclaimer: __You know the drill. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing :P._

_**Flowers, Scorpions, and Wizards OH MY**_

_Chapter 3_

Snow cascaded down around the horde of screaming students. Then there was a sudden whoosh that slammed even colder air into the sensitive ivory face of young Rose as a flash of blue rushed by on a broom. Yes it was the final game of Quidditch before the winter holidays. Albus and Scorpious had dragged her out in this disastrous weather to see a bunch of people get beat up on brooms. Rose didn't practically favor Quidditch. It was alright to watch, but really all she could tell was the teams apart. Rose had no clue what was going on ever! All she knew is when Albus and Scorpious cheered their house had scored, and so she cheered with them. Right now though she was concentrating on warming her frozen face and fingers with a warming charm she had learnt.

She wished she had put on gloves, but no _"there wasn't enough time for her to find her gloves!" _she quoted Albus in her mind. He was going to pay dearly for making her freeze half to death. Rose would rather be sitting in the common room right about now, curled up next to a nice warm fire, and losing herself in a book! Not out in harsh winter weather.

"What's with the frown?" a voice asked knocking her out her deep thought. She knew who the voice belong to instantly.

"Well I am practically freezing half to death. I'm not too sure I was made to be out in this kind of weather," laughed Rose as she rubbed her hands together again. The charm hadn't been working to well. _'I need to practice it more,' _she thought to herself.

While Rose was busy trying to get her hands to warm up once more Scorpious had slipped his gloves off, and gone to hand them to her.

"Here you can use my gloves. I don't really need them," he smiled at her.

"No that's alright you don't have to. I wouldn't want you to get cold just for my sake," she pushed the gloves back toward him.

"It's okay really," smiling he went to hand her the gloves again, "I don't need them. The cold doesn't really bother me."

"Are you sure Scorpious?" Rose questioned looking at the gloves in his hand hesitantly.

"Yes I am pretty positive Rose. Here take them," he laughed and then when she still looked down at them hesitantly he took her hands in his and shoved the gloves on them, "There was that so hard?"

"Thanks," she laughed feeling a bit embarrassed, "Uh Scorpious, can I have my hands back please?"

"Oh yeah, uh I'm sorry," Scorpious laughed nervously letting Rose's hands fall from his, and then looking away so she wouldn't see his face growing red.

Though what Scorpious didn't know was that as he turned back to a wildly cheering Albus that Rose's face became red as a blush creped along it. She had no clue what had just happen between her and Scorpious.

'_Nothing could be happening, could it? I mean were only twelve. Were too young for that kind of stuff to even be crossing our minds.'_ With that thought she pushed what had happen completely from her head. She was going to forget it. She couldn't have those feelings for the young Malfoy. She was too young, and that's what she was going to stick with.

Once she had pushed it all behind her she walked up to where her cousin and Scorpious were standing. They seemed completely engulfed in the game, and Rose could see why. The Ravenclaw seeker was going after the Golden Snitch. Rose had never bothered to learn much about Quidditch, but that was one thing she knew was that the seeker who caught the Golden Snitch won their team the game. Rose watched and her gaze turned intense with anticipation as the seeker became closer and closer to the Snitch. He was reaching a shaking hand out for the Snitch which seemed closer than before, and just before his hands clasped around the small golden ball it streaked out of his way soaring skyward. The whole crowd gasped as the seeker whipped around rocketing toward the snowy down fall trying to gain on the Snitch. The seeker gained on the Snitch closer and closer once more, and just when everyone was sure it was going to streak out of reach again the seekers hands clasped over it, and the whole crowd screamed. Ravenclaw had won the final game!

Albus, Scorpious, and Rose turned to each other smiling wildly and screamed at the same time, "OUR HOUSE WON!" Then they jumped into a giant group hug cheering and screaming while they did. Even Rose was in the spirit. _'I'm going to have to give this Quidditch thing a chance,' _Rose thought excitedly.

Everyone was still cheering crazy for Ravenclaw, except for Slytherin, Slytherin looked completely furious. She could tell that they were not going to take this defeat lightly, but at that very moment it didn't matter to anyone.

"Okay guys," Rose got serious remembering the freezing cold that was threatening to take away all the feeling in her face, "Can we please go back to the common room now before the cold turns me into a statue?"

Albus and Scorpious burst out in a bad case of laughter. "Do you hear her Scorp?" Albus turned to his white haired friend laughing. "Yes I did good man, and I can't believe we finally beat Slytherin and she's worried about the weather!" Scorpious faked being appalled, but dissolved into a fit of laughter once more. Rose glare in mock anger and slapped them both over the head.

"We were just joking Rose!" Albus exclaimed laughing still. With a huff Rose turned and walked off not caring if either of the boys were following her. She was going to get out of this horrible cold, and see if she cared if they became frozen statues.

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe it! We actually beat Slytherin!" Albus was still running on a victory high hours later, and could really not sit still for even a mere second. Though no one could really blame him because it was a miracle that one of the houses had finally beat Slytherin. So far Ravenclaw had been the first to win a Quidditch match from Slytherin.

"Well that shows Slytherin. I mean all those wins must have gotten to their already ego driven heads. It was time they lost at something," Rose laughed. Albus who still couldn't sit still for more than a few seconds stood up looking like he wanted to bolt around the castle screaming about Ravenclaws victory. Rose laughed once more at this. She really couldn't wait to see how he would act once he tried out for the Quidditch team next year.

'_Gosh,' _she told herself_, 'the two of them are going to be even worse next year when it comes to Quidditch.'_

Rose sighed averting her gaze to the fire that blazed brightly in front of her. She couldn't believe it. In one week she would be at her nice cozy home with her mum, dad, and Brother Hugo. Rose couldn't wait for the holidays to start! She had been missing her family a lot lately. She wanted to tell her mum about everything that had happen at Hogwarts so far. Though she had to admit she would miss her friends at Hogwarts, but she'd be back here soon enough. That and she'd write to all of them over the holidays!

"I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight guys. Goodnight," yawned Rose feeling completely drained from the long day in the cold. _'I still have to think of a way to get back at Albus,' _Rose smiled in a amusement at this thought.

As she half dragged herself up the stairs that lead to the girls dorms she heard a 'Goodnight Rose' from each of the boys. She knew when that once her head hit her pillow tonight that she would be passed out.

**A/N: Well I hope all of you enjoyed that chapter! Ive made it longer, and fixed it up on you again. Sorry about that, but I have a hard time pleasing myself with my own writing, and have to go back and fix a lot if I am not satisfied with it XD. Please review :)! Suggestions and Criticism is greatly needed and appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Don't forget to reread chapter 3 if you haven't already. I rewrote part of it, and changed some things.**

**P.S- If you guys get a notification saying I've updated then ignore it XD. I'm just going through to spell check and grammar check it because I saw some mistakes when I was looking back at it last night.**

_Disclaimer:__ You know this already J.K. Rowling owns everything and I own nothing._

_**Flowers, Scorpions, and Wizards OH MY**_

_Chapter 4_

Sweat dripped from a young red-haired girl's forehead as her chocolate brown eyes scrunched in frustration because of the task at hand. Rose Weasley had been sitting in the Dungeon room that was known as the Potions class room for hours trying to get a potion just right. The damp smelling cold room had been designated as the place Rose was to spend the week before the Holidays sitting, and studying for 3 hours each day. So Rose had found a subject she hadn't been best at, and even though all her marks in each class were perfect this class was starting to get the best of her. So she forced herself to spend time making sure her grades didn't drop. Rose wanted to make her mum proud by staying top witch of her year!

Scorpious had been helping her each day since he seemed to be considerably better at Potions then her. Today though her cousin Dominique as well as Scorpious had been requested, no more like forced, to help out in the Library. Rose felt suddenly guilty at just the thought of them having to be stuffed in the Library all day. It was her and Albus' fault that they had been put in a position that got them in trouble.

It had been past their curfew and her and Albus had come up with the idea earlier that day to sneak out of their dorms, and explore the castle that night. It was a bloody foolish idea, and she couldn't believe she had taken part in coming up with it. There was just so much of the castle none of them had seen, and they were all curious to explore it. Though none of them had expected to run into Professor McGonagall, and also none of them expected for Scorpious to throw the invisibility cloak on her and Albus at the moment McGonagall turned the corner. Not just that but Dominique had tripped in her haste to get under the cloak, and was caught along with Scorpious. So now while Albus and Rose were not even caught Dominique and Scorpious had to take the punishment for the whole thing! Even though both of them had said they did not mind taking the fall for it Rose still felt horrible.

"Gah!" Rose slammed her book shut in frustration and dropped her head to the wooden table in defeat. _'Oh well,' _she sighed to herself getting up from the table and grabbing her book, _'that's enough studying for today.'_

'_Hmmm I still haven't packed and we leave for home in less than two days-'_

Rose's thoughts we suddenly slammed away by the sound of someone shouting her name, and huffing as if they had run a long distance to get her. All the sudden a girl the same age are Rose with a head full of lushes, beautiful long blazing red hair that was streaked with golden highlights burst into the calm class room. It was her cousin Dominique who by now was doubled over huffing in gulps of air. The young girl jolted out the words in between each breath.

"Scorpious- James- They've gotten into a fight- In the Library!"

Rose's eyes grew huge with shock. She couldn't believe it! I mean Rose knew that both boys despised each other greatly, but really they would go as far as to fight! That wouldn't make her family like that fact that she and Albus were friends with Scorpious even more.

"James started it-," Dominique added taking another breath then continuing, "he was throwing things at Scorpious, and- and Scorpious got more and more agitated- and he blew up on James- it was all James fault!"

As Dominique finished speaking Rose bolted out of the room, and didn't even look back to see if Dominique was running behind her. Though she could hear the distinct sound of footsteps trailing behind hers. She had to reach the Library before something horrible happen! James was her cousin, but this- This was unforgivable! She couldn't believe he would go as far as to aggravate Scorpious. He of all people knew how easily it was to make the young Malfoy mad.

Suddenly Rose caught the sound of the screaming of kids shouting "FIGHT FIGHT". She pushed her legs faster as she closed in on the sight that played out before her eyes.

The fight had been dragged out into the hall in front of the Library. James had Scorpious pinned against the wall and was going to take punch toward his face, which was already laced with droplets of scarlet blood, but Scorpious was too fast and wasn't going to fall for that again. He grabbed James hand pushing against the force of it, and took his free hand and slammed it as hard as he could across James' face knocking the third year backwards. Then while James was half dazed from the blow Scorpious kicked him straight in the gut earning screaming cheers from the crowd. James' came to his senses after that and barreled at the young Malfoy and threw him against the wall. Scorpious was already coughing up blood, and James' eyes let on that he wasn't going to give up anytime soon. James took his balled up fist and threw it as hard as he could across Scorpious face then let him go as he fell to the ground eyes half closed.

Rose suddenly screamed out in distress her voice carrying over the yells of the other kids, "James how could you!" James whipped around facing his cousin his harsh expression faltering for such a short time that Rose wasn't even sure it had faltered.

"The stupid git was asking for it. Thinking he could ever fit in with us," answered James' as he chuckled as if Rose was a tiny child. He was completely taken over by the urge to fight, and so much so that Rose feared she didn't even know him anymore.

"Fit in James! Fit in! He fits in just fine. You've gone completely mad James. Everyone of our family enjoys his company except you!" Scream Rose as she let her temper get the best of her. She was close to jumping on her so called cousin, and beating him as he had done to Scorpious. Even though in all truth she knew she could never take on James. Rose just couldn't stand the sight she was seeing. Her eyes filled with tears, and she was just about to turn and run when a voice came reassuringly behind her.

"James step back from Scorpious right now, and make your way to the headmistresses' office. She's excepting you so I would hurry," Victoire's voice rang out calmly. The sound of her voice at once hushed all the students, and caused each of them to scatter. Rose had almost forgotten that Victoire was a prefect. Now that she remembered she was full of relief that her cousin was a prefect.

James glared intently at Scorpious deciding whether he should listen to his cousin or take another punch at him, but common sense sided with him finally. So with one last glare he broke the gaze and took off not looking back.

Rose still felt as if at any second tears would spew from her eyes, and then she felt a gentle hug from Victoire.

"Don't worry about Scorpious," Victoire whispered into her ear, "Go back to your common room and tell Albus what happen. I'll get Scorpious to the infirmary." Once the last words left her mouth Victoire stepped around Rose, and went to squat by an almost unconscious Scorpious. She lifted his almost fully limp body in her arms, and walked away leaving Rose standing alone. Rose watched her cousin until she disappeared from sight, and then turned and headed for the Ravenclaw common room.

'_Oh Albus is going to have a fit once he knows what his brother pulled today.'_

**A/N: I hope you guys like that chapter! I may have made some spelling mistakes, and the end I rushed it a bit because it's late and all. I wanted to add a bit of drama and that's the only way I could think to add drama. Please review everyone!**


	6. Authors Note

**A/N**

**Before everyone gets all excited I have to say this is just an Authors Note. I'm sorry I haven't had the time to update lately. I promise you will get an update sometime tomorrow. I've just been busy trying to finish all the manga series I started since One Manga is shutting down soon. So that has taken up all my time as well as having a friend over. I just thought I'd let you know I haven't forgotten about this story. I have the idea for the next chapter planned in my head! I'll type it and post it as soon as I can, so don't worry.**

**-Love, Lina Weasley **


	7. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling!_

_**Flowers, Scorpions, and Wizards OH MY**_

_Chapter 5_

Rose sighed as she gazed out the window at the passing scenery. Everything was covered in a thick white blanket of icy snow. It seemed so peaceful as if even the littlest thing could disturb it, and wake it from its beautiful slumber. With one final glance out the window Rose turned to see an empty compartment in front of her. It was taking forever to get home either that or Rose was just so bored time seemed to be going slower and slower.

'_I wouldn't be bored right now if weren't for James,'_ she thought bitterly.

She and James hadn't exactly been on speaking terms ever since the incident. Rose wasn't sure when she'd forgive him, but it was going to take a lot more then apologizing to her every chance he got. Yes she was being a bit of a stubborn thick girl, but she couldn't help it. What James had done was horrible, and she couldn't wait to see how much trouble he was going to get into for his actions.

Rose laughed quietly to herself when she remembered the Howler James had gotten from Aunt Ginny after word had got out to the Potters about what had happen_. 'Serves James right to think he can go around picking fights!'_ Rose huffed turning her attention back toward to window temporarily forgetting her anger.

She wished Scorpious was there at that moment. If he was she wouldn't be spending her right quietly watching out the window. Though Rose knew he was probably enjoying laying in bed right now at home. Scorpious had been sent home early after the fight because of his injuries. Rose remembered what had happen after Albus had finished letting out all his steam after he'd heard about what had happen. They had both decided to go to the infirmary and visit Scorpious to make sure he was alright.

_Rose and Albus had run all the way from the Ravenclaw tower to the hospital wing. This meant they had to take several flights of stairs in the progress. Which had left Rose doubled over taking in gulp after gulp of air into her lungs, but if she hadn't run all the way Albus would have left her behind. Once they rounded the corner and lunged straight through the double doors that lead into the infirmary the came face to face with Madam Pomfrey, who was looking at them sternly because their entrance had been very loud, which made Rose and Albus halt in place at once. _

"_Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley I suppose you're here to see Mr. Malfoy?" Rose and Albus shook their heads yes for they were still too out of breath to speak clearly._

"_Well make it quick he needs to be resting not talking to friends!" Madam Pomfrey stated turning away from the pair at once. With that Rose and Albus both rushed over to where Scorpious lay. He was propped up on a pillow with his arm in a sling, and once he saw his two friends he beamed with a smile._

"_Hey guys-" Scorpious was cut of instantly by apology after apology from Albus and Rose, and he couldn't get a word in past them both talking even though he could barely understand them as they themselves talked over each other. _

"_Guys calm down I'm fine!" Scorpious winced as the last word escaped his mouth. Okay he had to admit that scream had hurt his ribs a bit. Though the words had done their job both Albus and Rose had shut up their endless apologizing, and faced Scorpious. _

"_Look guys it's okay," Scorpious proceeded to say, "You don't have to apologize for what your thick-headed brother and cousin did. It is in no way your fault!"_

"_Well you're right, but still we had to at least apologize for what the bloody fool did to you!" Albus exclaimed then turned to Rose waiting for her to agree._

"_Albus is right, but that's not why we came here. We wanted to make sure you were alright."_

"_Well I'm fine, but their sending me home early," Scorpious explained in a somewhat annoyed tone, "Apparently I have a few broken ribs and a fractured wrist not to mention a lot of bruises, but nothing too major."_

_Both Rose and Albus cracked up in a fit of laughter at their friends tone, but were both glad to see he was okay._

"_You don't seem too flattered about that idea," teased Rose as she laughed._

"_Well of course not! I mean a few broken ribs and a fractured wrist shouldn't stop me from riding the train home two days from now, but no they are insisting. Apparently my parents agree- So I'm headed home today," replied Scorpious in an __exasperated tone._

"_Oh- Well I hope your dad isn't too mad about what happen-" _

"_Don't worry about dad. I'm going to talk to him about what happen. I mean I shouldn't have let James get to me in the first place. So it is partly my fault," Scorpious suddenly blurted out cutting off Rose, and ending it with flashing her a reassuring smile._

"_Well we better let you have your rest. I hope your holidays are fun," Albus smiled waving to his friend then turned, and walked off toward the doors. _

_Rose stayed in her spot still not convinced their white haired friend was as alright as he made himself look. _

"_Go on _**_Rosie_**_," Scorpious laughed sticking his tongue out at her as he used her nickname, "I'll be fine I swear."_

_Rose glared at him, but couldn't hold it for long before she stared laughing. _

"_Well if you say so Scorpious. I hope you enjoy your holidays." Rose was still trying to hold her glare, but failing miserably and making herself and Scorpious laugh before she turned, and walked away and left the young Malfoy all alone._

Rose laughed aloud at the memory, and hoped silently that everything was going to be alright. Suddenly she felt the train stop which meant that they were finally at the station, and that meant that the holidays had officially started. Rose hoped up, and grabbed her things leaving the lonely compartment and all her worries behind. She couldn't wait to see her family!

**A/N: I know its been FOREVER since the last time I updated with a chapter. I've been really distracted lately. Not to mention school is starting for me soon. So I have a lot to worry about. Once the school year starts I must warn you I will only be able to update once a week. Im going to have to focus a lot on school this year. I think I'm turning into a mini Hermione o.O! Well anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Its kind of short, but hopefully the next chapter makes up for it! Please review, thank you! **

**P.S- Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar mistake.**


	8. Answering Reviews

_**Answering Reviews**_

**A/N:**** Well I thought since I would reply to some of my reviews since I never seem to do that. I would also like to say thank you a lot to everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate it, and it's probably a lot of the reason I've kept the story going. Anyone who hasn't reviewed yet please review ^_^! **

**lycoris413****- **I actually didn't know that. I never really paid much attention to the Quidditch part. I am going to improve that by looking up as much as I can though. Because I'm sure there will be future Quidditch matches to write.

**Don-Jam- **I know I shouldn't have gone back and kept changing things so much. That's why I started taking longer breaks in between my writing. It seemed to help a lot now I never go back to change things. Also yeah I know an update once a week is good, but for some reason it felt like forever to me. Guess it hasn't really been that long since I last updated ^^;;..

**Mere 'Timi' Player****- **Oh trust me James is defiantly going to get a talking from Harry. Maybe Ginny more than Harry though. Because she's pretty furious at her son right now. I can't wait to write about the holidays. It's going to be fun ^_^!

**A/N: Once again thank you to all the reviewers. I'm sorry I couldn't reply to all of you, but I replied to the ones that really stuck out to me. Please everyone who reads the story review ^_^! **


	9. Authors Note 2

**A/n:**

**Just letting everyone know I haven't given up on this story. Even though I know it has only been a little over a week since I last updated. Just a lot of distractions lately. I've been completely obsessed with Degrassi, just got my schedule for school, and I am trying to get back on a sleeping schedule for when school starts. Which school is starting in 10 days. That and I have had big time writers block _! So I don't know when, but sometime this week hopefully I will update. I am working on Chapter 6 right now. Though I haven't written much because of my damn writers block. Just thought I'd let you guys know if I don't update by this next weekend then don't take that as me having given up on the story. Trust me I'm never gonna give up on it, but I'll get around to updating it when I can.**

**-Love, Lina =3**


End file.
